


Sex on Legs

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Yuki watches Shuichi's latest music video.





	Sex on Legs

Yuki Eiri woke face down at his desk in a puddle of his own drool. He blearily raised his head and looked disgusted at the small pool of moisture. The fact that it reminded him of something his immature and unpredictable lover would do made him more disgruntled with the whole situation. He irritably wiped a hand across his mouth and automatically reached for a cigarette. The last pack lay crumpled on the desk and Yuki threw it across the room. With the desperation of a long time smoker he found a half smoked butt in the ash tray. He lit it with the plastic lighter that still held the faded and peeling photograph of Shuichi Shindou.

This last book about killed him. Revision after revision plagued the completion until he was ready to tear out his hair in frustration. It was a departure from what he usually wrote and thus doubly difficult. Due to the public’s obsessive interest in his private life Yuki’s editor encouraged him to write a gay themed novel. At first his refusal had been loud and adamant. Until Mizuki reminded him that his last book hadn’t even made the top ten list though it sold well.

The book needed months of research and then more time to hammer out a believable plot to distinguish it from the mass produced yaoi novels that were so popular now. Yuki chose a doomed love affair between a samurai and a kabuki actor. He was after all the master of the tragic ending. Well this one should have his fan girls weeping in droves.

He took a deep drag off the stale cigarette and staggered out of his office. Shuichi would clean the musty room and clear away all the trash later. Now he wanted food and to relax. His shoulders felt like piano wire strung too tightly. The fucking novel was finished, printed out and wrapped up in brown paper. Mizuki would be picking it up tomorrow morning on the way to the publisher.

Yuki paused in front of the sliding glass doors that led out to his balcony. Warm, late spring breezes ruffled his blond hair as he leaned against the railing. He stubbed out the remains of the cigarette in the ashtray that was kept on the small table beside the door. He’d been holed up in his study for a week to meet his deadline. Only leaving to shower and refill his coffee cup. Yuki even slept on the pull out sofa so he could get up at a moments notice when inspiration struck. He was an all or nothing type writer and when the need arose he’d type virtually non-stop for days.

It was hell on his health which was why he was grateful to his lover for making sure he ate. Even if the pink haired idiot had to practically place the plate on the keyboard. Shuichi also made sure that Yuki took his pills that kept his ulcer in check. Neither of them wanted another trip to the hospital. 

Speaking of Shuichi the apartment seemed oddly quiet and had that empty feeling that spoke of his lengthy absence. Yuki vaguely remembered his lover saying something about shooting a new video and that he’d be staying at a hotel near the shoot location. That had been what? Three days ago? Yuki also knew that Shuichi’d gotten back sometime the night before because he heard the hyper young man practically fly about the apartment cleaning before he was off again yelling something about a publicity photo shoot for his band’s new song. The brat must have had to stay over again at one of the hotels Tohma always kept rooms booked in near the office. Damn it! Yuki grumbled as he headed into the kitchen. He could really use a shoulder massage and some pampering.

The blond did feel some pangs of guilt for totally ignoring his lover during his latest book writing frenzy but that was how it had to be. They were both artists in their own right and lost themselves in the creation of their craft. Still Yuki missed Shuichi with an uncomfortable longing. Not that he’d ever let the brat know. If actions spoke louder than words the pink haired pop star had no doubts as to where Yuki’s affection lay.

Yuki started a pot of fresh coffee and peered into the refrigerator to see what was edible. Evidence of Shuichi’s thoughtfulness brought a smile to the normally taciturn novelist. In neatly labeled microwavable containers was several days’ worth of food. Yuki recognized the neat script as Shuichi’s mother’s handwriting. The blond still had not gotten over how easily the woman accepted him into their family. She frequently called her son so she could deliver carefully prepared care packages.

He chose a container of vegetable stew and placed it in the microwave to heat. Feeling decidedly grubby Yuki ran a hand through his lank hair and decided a shower was a necessity. As much as he’d have liked to stay under the soothing hot spray the rumbling of his stomach prompted a hasty wash under the pulsating jets.

He toweled off his wet skin and briskly rubbed his golden hair. Finger combing it away from his face Yuki grimaced into the mirror. His eyes were ringed with dark circles and his skin held an unhealthy paleness. Food, coffee and more sleep were the only things he wanted to think about. He grabbed his dark blue cotton robe off the back of the door and loosely tied the belt.

Back in the kitchen he removed his dinner from the microwave and set it on a plate. He grabbed a cup of coffee and liberally laced it with sugar. Usually he drank his coffee black but the lightheadedness he felt meant his blood sugar was on the verge of crashing. He placed the items on a tray and carried it into the living room. Yuki placed it on the coffee table and with an audible sigh sank onto the couch. 

Yuki turned on the TV and idly channel surfed as he spooned up the rich stew. Despite acting a little too much like her son for comfort Mrs. Shindou was a wonderful cook. He finished the meal between sips of sweet coffee as the channels on TV failed to hold his attention. Yuki spied a new pack of cigarettes and empty ashtray on the end table and again thought fondly of his absent lover. With another big sigh he lit one and inhaled deeply. Yuki let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and stared at the TV. The red light was blinking on the DVD player and curious to know what Shuichi had watched last he hit play.

The screen remained black for so long that Yuki thought the disc defective. Right before turning it off a shriek of synthesizer cut across the silence and the blackness melted away to reveal a semi-dark warehouse. Huge backlit metal ventilation fans set high in the wall provided a hazy white light that filtered down onto the cavernous space. Yuki recognized Suguru’s bank of instruments set on a dais off to the left. The platform was draped in black and red cloth that fluttered from the breeze created by the huge fans. His hair was slicked back and the young man wore a skintight shiny red lycra top that stopped right above the waistband of his black leather pants. Silver rings adorning every finger flashed in the light as his hands flew across the keyboards. A large ornate silver cross hung from a heavy chain around his slender neck and dark streaks through his mink brown hair only accentuated his pale skin.

The low whine from a bass guitar joined the hypnotic beat of the music Suguru played as Hiro walked slowly forward. The instrument was a deep wine red that complimented his vibrant crimson silk shirt. Totally unbuttoned it hung from his lean frame as he played. Hiro’s leather pants were a shade so dark red they appeared black until the light caught the patent leather. Heavily buckled boots snaked up his shins to end right below the knee. Hiro’s hair stood out from his head in a wild halo and the diffuse light brought out the reddish highlights.

This must be the new video for the song Bad Luck recorded for the hottest video game to hit the market in 2 years. Tohma pulled off quite the coup when he signed Bad Luck to do the theme song. They’d beat out several other big name bands from various other record companies. The game was the much awaited sequel to a huge franchise. Blood Lust II was slated to hit the shelves the same day as a concert given by Bad luck to debut the song. This video must be a demo that Shuichi brought home to view.

The title of the song came on the bottom of the screen and Yuki knew he was in trouble. Simply titled “Hunger” the blond waited somewhat breathlessly for his lover to make his appearance on screen. Digitally created fog rolled across the warehouse floor. It looked absolutely real which was a compliment to the high end tech Tohma hired.

The fog thickened and swirled until a distinctly human shape coalesced out of the mist. Standing there with his back to the camera was a figure dressed in a long leather duster. It was sleeveless and wiry toned arms were held upward as if in supplication. The garment was matte black with slashes of deepest fuchsia in the folds. Long hair in the same deep shade of pink flowed down the back of the figure and bold black streaks emphasized its silky length.

The music stopped for a moment and the screen went black. Yuki held his breath and waited.

Then suddenly a blaze of music made the novelist jump. Strobe lights illuminated the singer as he swayed seductively to the pounding beat. When the man finally turned towards the camera Yuki gasped. His cigarette fell unnoticed into his lap as he stared wide eyed at the screen. That is until his robe started to smolder. With a curse Yuki plucked it out of his lap and crushed the butt out in the ashtray.

There was his lover; lip caught in a sneer as his pink lips mouthed lyrics that spoke of darkness, unholy lust and eternal longing. His ruby red eyes flashed and Yuki caught a hint of long canines as Shuichi sang. The make-up artists really out did themselves to turn his lover into a vampiric wet dream. The pop star’s pale skin almost glowed as he ran one leather gloved hand over his exposed chest. Whipcord thin and leanly muscular Shuichi’s body had matured over the last several years. Yuki knew he worked hard to maintain it with Yoga and various martial arts. His concerts were energetic affairs and after one twisted knee he made sure to keep in shape to withstand all the leaps, jumps and gyrations that became his trademark. His flexibility also had more personal benefits Yuki thought as he stared mesmerized at the screen.

Shuichi growled out the refrain and Yuki’s hand rubbed absently at the growing bulge under the gaping robe. He bit his lip as he looked at what Shuichi was barely wearing. The long duster framed the singer’s body and emphasized the adornments displayed. There was a silver ring in each nipple and a filigree cross dangled from his navel. When the hell had he gotten those? Black leather pants clung as if a second skin and skimmed so low they were almost indecent. Silver studs ran up each leg and gleamed in the spot light. The seemingly random pattern twined around his legs to end up in a starburst pattern right in the middle of his crotch. Heavy soled black boots with a chunky heel continued the same pattern of studs and gave him a few extra inches of height. He was fucking HOT and Yuki could hardly believe this creature could be his hyper, malleable lover.

Then from either side of Shuichi out crawled two more people. They prowled across the floor until they crouched worshipping at their master’s feet. Both blond and beautiful they rubbed and petted the singer as he belted out the song. The man and woman each wore just enough clothing to fulfill the demands of propriety. Which considering the nature of censorship in Japan was not much. She wore a flowing crimson silk gown that was cut so low and split so high it was a wonder the garment stayed on at all. The blond man’s outfit consisted of a pair of leather pants that were similar to Shuichi’s and nothing more covered his body other than leather collars that both of the extras wore. Short leashes dangled down the front of their outfits and were ignored as they rubbed against his lover as he sang. 

Yuki saw red as Shuichi seemed to bask in their attention. He toyed with each of his “victims” as he sang. Paying no more attention to one over the other. That is until the music built and neared the end of the song. As Shuichi sang the final verse he leaned over and slowly ran his leather encased hand down the blond man’s cheek. He swayed towards the singer as if under his thrall. 

Shuichi grabbed the short leash and yanked the young man even closer. The camera zoomed in and Yuki swore he saw the man shudder. The pop star hissed in a low voice the last line and tipped his victim’s head to one side. He opened his mouth slowly and the elongated canine teeth flashed in the light. He bit down and the man moaned. A thin thread of scarlet trickled down the blond’s chest as the music ended and the screen once more went dark.

Yuki sat stunned on the sofa. The special effects crew made it all look so real. He was pissed off and horny as hell all at the same time. Honestly he didn’t know what to think. This was so far removed from anything Shuichi had ever done before. It did not seem like his sweet, annoying lover at all but a creature to be reckoned with. No wonder Shuichi decided to be so secretive about the song and the resulting video. He knew Yuki would not be amused at all to have him displayed like that.

Now sitting here with a raging hard on he was tempted to play the video again. Though he would not admit it even under pain of death. He about jumped out of his skin as the front door crashed open and his lover entered the apartment in his usual exuberant fashion.

“Yuuuuuukiiii…I’m hoooome.” Shuichi called out before noticing his cranky lover sitting on the sofa.

Their eyes met and comfortingly Shuichi’s warm amethyst eyes stared back. His bubble gum pink hair stood out from his head in wild disarray. K must have taken Shuichi home in the convertible again.

“Yuki why are you sitting out here in the dark in your bathrobe? Are you done with your book? Did you eat something? Ah I see you did. I’ll just grab these dishes and clean up then we can…” Shuichi squeaked as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled down onto Yuki to straddle his lap.

“Shut up.” Yuki snarled as he buried his face in the crook of Shuichi’s neck. Irritably he pushed the hooded sweatshirt out of his way so he could inhale the sweet smell of his lover.

“Yuki what?” Shuichi managed to get out before gasping as Yuki’s hands slithered under his loose shirt to glide up his chest.

Yuki, relieved that his lover’s chest remained unadorned by the body jewelry he saw in the video, gently pinched the tiny pink buds. He smirked as he ground his aching erection against his lover’s khaki shorts covered ass and Shuichi rewarded him with a moan.

“My Shuichi.” Yuki murmured as he nuzzled the pop stars neck.

“Yuki what is going on? Not that I mind…Ooooh…yeah…Mmmm.” Shuichi squirmed as one of Yuki’s hands took advantage of the bagginess of his shorts to work its way inside.

Shuichi happened to glance at the TV screen and saw the DVD light blinking. “Oh…you saw the video huh? What did you think?”

“Fucking Hell Shuichi.” Yuki ground out as he tried to get his lover undressed. The pressure on his cock was torturous and he needed to be inside his lover before he exploded all over the couch.

“So you liked it huh?” Shuichi’s voice dropped down to the seductive growl from the video. Impossibly Yuki’s cock hardened even further.

“Need to fuck you now.” Yuki groaned as Shuichi’s hand toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Did you think I was sexy? Do you want me to bite you?” Shuichi hissed.

Yuki stared at his lover in shock. His eyes had gone red and that grinning mouth held two wickedly sharp looking canine teeth.

Yuki yelled and violently pushed his lover off his lap before scrambling backward.

The next thing he knew he was lying flat on the floor gasping for air. What the hell?

Yuki looked around confused at the darkened living room. He must have fallen asleep. Shit! What a dream. It had seemed so real and disturbing. Worst of all he still had a boner to end all boners.

The door slammed open and Yuki yelled again as he was nearly startled out of his wits. Just like in his dream Shuichi yelled out his greeting and stood framed in the doorway. Yuki scrambled to his feet and was relieved to see his lover dressed in faded blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. He grabbed a very startled Shuichi’s hand and all but drug him into the bedroom. Yuki flung Shuichi down on the bed and amidst confused protests stripped him completely naked.

“Yuuuuki what’s going on? I know we haven’t seen each other for a while but let me up for a minute.” Shuichi gasped as Yuki shed his robe. His hard on was unmistakable.

“Shut up. Just let me…I need you.” Yuki managed to say before covering Shuichi’s body with his own. He claimed his lover’s lips in a scorching invasive kiss to stall any more protests.

As expected Shuichi relaxed and melted into the kiss. His barely coherent mind wondered what put his lover in such a state. Normally he wasn’t this aggressive even after a short absence. He moaned as Yuki explored every inch of his body. He paid special attention to his nipples with plucking fingers and sucking mouth. Yuki even slid his fingers inside Shuichi’s mouth to run them over his teeth. Then Shuichi realized what happened while he was gone. Shuichi pushed lightly at Yuki’s shoulders until he raised his head from where he was busily tonguing the singer’s neck.

“You saw the video?” Shuichi managed to say before Yuki went back to gnawing on his collarbone.

“Yes and you left it there on purpose.” Yuki snarled.

“Of course I did. So what did you think?” Shuichi’s giggle turned into a gasp as his newly unfurled erection was grasped in a snug fist.

“Need to fuck you now.” Yuki ground out as he reached for a familiar tube on the bedside table.

Shuichi smirked then sighed in satisfaction. K owed him a case of strawberry pocky. He bet his blond manager that Yuki would not last five minutes before fucking Shuichi into the mattress after seeing that video. The last thought that crossed Shuichi’s mind before Yuki’s skill made all coherent thought impossible was…

‘Maybe I ought to get my nipples pierced…Hmmm wonder if I should wear the fangs too?’


End file.
